everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little
Merana Little is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. They are destined to be the next Rusalka of the same name by Antonín Leopold Dvořák. They are a student at Ever After High. Due to growing up knowing perfectly well that the fate they are condemmed to is to die and be reborn as a literal death spirit, Merana's life centers around their independent thinking and idealistic, yet procrastinating nature. They are a stubborn asshole, hypocritical and petty, passionate about meaningless things, and yet a so-called genius in the arts and other things, which doesn't make up for everything else at all. In the end, through all this crap they pull with their seemingly careless appearance, Merana is simply a siren too afraid of decisions and consequences, and thus commits to a life as a metaphorical artist, drawing and ignoring important things that they should really do. If a nickname at all, they prefer MerMer and usually sparingly. Their Chinese name is Please don't edit without permission! Major WIP, going through a name change and story change and other meaningless details! Character Personality trying to redo things so everything is messy for now ^^; The best way to understand Merana is to know that she doesn't actually understand herself. It's a struggle for her to put things into perspective and look at herself from an outside angle, and it's also a struggle for her to comprehend that sometimes her behavior is unjustifiable. If asked to describe herself, she would jokingly self-depreciate herself but panic in private about how she actually acts and how other see her and if she's actually toxic and manipulative and anxiously replay half-forgotten conversations, frantically wondering if she was being an asshole and filling in all the gaps of her memories with ridiculous things that she thinks she did but isn't sure. There was a time when Merana didn't doubt herself but that time has passed. Any first impression you have of Merana is typically wrong. She's hard to read, and the fact that her behavior can be very quickly and easily influenced doesn't help. As Merana changes moods, and thus, behavior around people, faster than Tumblr takes to memes, she's not the type to contain herself into a cookie cutter introduction for everyone. Rather, to some people she may seem to be pretty chill, to others a meme-loving mermaid, and even "the art kid" in certain circumstances. There are many more possibilities but the usual impression Merana makes is "irritated". However, if you get to know her very well, you may be able to formulate an explanation of a couple aspects of her personality. But even if you do, it is only possible to explore her entire personality through the fourth wall, as Merana seems to be pretty hard to figure out. Not to give the wrong impression, of course. Merana isn't inherently an "evil" character, even though you did read two full paragraphs of primarily negative things. However, she isn't necessarily a "good" person either, what with her intentionally selfish tendencies, her mixed feelings about almost everything, and not really being all that chummy to most people. Though Merana does try to be hospital (heck, it's her instinct to do such but she dulls some of that in order to lower expectations), she's more of a middleground, or perhaps not even on the scale at all. She's a swirling cesspool of panic and exhaustion too wrapped up in her own little worries that she doesn't even have time to process her neutrality. why is mermer p awesome?? She has a natural will to help, an instinct that urges her to do something, to be generous that she often fights against but mainly gives in to. Merana loves to work, mainly because it gives her a distraction. It only depends on the type of work. Building sets? Sure. Gardening? Definitely. But doing testwork(not that she minds it, but there needs to be a certain mood for that) when she's just not in the mood? She'll be uncomfortable all the way through. But any labor that's fun or just strikes the right note in her, it will most certainly be dutifully worked on. Now that we've reviewed the so-to-speak "good" qualities, or rather just the qualities that are favored heavily because, well, they tend to be easy to deal with and light-hearted, we can explore the stuff that isn't so as easy. Merana can be absolutely unstoppable, if only she didn't have chains marked , , and reasonable physical limitations pulling her down. Merana seems to be fairly impulsive, as the actions she takes and the words she spews are most likely a resut of her trying to be jocular or literally anything that catches her attention. She tends to like pointing out interesting things in that way, although many of the times, the people around her do not appreciate the remark or are just as awkward and do not know how to respond. As a result of her impulsiveness, Merana will typically regret whatever she does without care and reprimand herself harshly for doing whatever it is she had done. Most likely, she'll also spend plenty of time thinking about the incident and what a huge mistake she made and how absolutely humiliating it had been and that she really shouldn't do that and oh? Nothing bad happened? Maybe it did and she just didn't notice? In any case, Merana's paranoia and anxiety are not good matches with her momentarily reckless decisions. Not only that, but even her emotions seem to change rather quickly, and at times seem to be too dramatic and unnecessary for the situation taking place. Merana's the type to get hysterical over next to nothing and while she's screaming at herself internally to stop, stop panicking, stop overthinking, stop and analyze the situation like a real person would do, so you can fix it, fix it because people are depending on you even though you're an unresponsible asshat and you have to do something, anything! This course of action never works, of course. She tries and tries and tries to keep her emotions at bay but everytime, she just feels everything crumble around her and no one seems to care, which she assumed just as much but then the fear flits away only to come back twice as strong when everyone forgets and she recalls. If anything, irrational is one of the ways to describe her emotional process. Something as simple as getting a book from the library will trigger a burst of happiness, even if the cover is worn and the pages are crinkled and she had already read it four times and the rest of her day had gone horribly wrong. Of course her emotions will never stay the same all too long, just like everyone else's, only her's just seem to go overload, as they can quickly be brought down by something seemingly harmless but in actuality will set off a train of paranoid thoughts. If for a moment she couldn't find said book, even if she did retrieve it afterwards, her mind would wander and point out possibilities that just get worse and worse. Losing things in particular makes her dread what will happen without the item, perhaps there's something she's forgetting, perhaps To summarize, her emotions are very easily influenced by the events, no matter how insignificant, that happen to her, and it's a struggle to control them so that they don't get out of hand. Huge superiority complex. can't stand feeling inferior or being patronised, or having someone worry about her. paranoid all the time about what her success is and what her success should be. constantly pushes herself down in order to bring herself up. Hates being told useless things, or stuff that she already knows, as if she's really that stupid. It's not the speaker's fault but she just gets oh-so frustrated. Also panics when she doesn't know what to do because her paranoia/superiority complex kicks in. Ties in with wanting to do everything quickly, as if it's a race, Completely inconsistent in her time management, as she would rather while away hours reading and ignoring her problems instead of listening to someone tell her something that would only take a second. free spirit, can't stand staying still, CAN'T STAND STAYING STILL doesn't understand why people actually value her as a friend, doesn't understand that she actually has friends, doesn't understand that she is, in fact a p decent person, and really doesn't understand why anyone would trust her Things she gets anxious over: everything tbh Fears: not meeting expectations, humiliation, uncertainty of the future, dying suddenly(not so much dying but just the thought of being hurt by anything nearby makes her paranoid enough that it affects her greatly), losing things, people asking what's wrong, crying in public(yawns a lot to cover it up, internally screaming because what if someone sees her?), talking to people when it's foreboding and planned, rather than spontaneous, reative, Merana's mind is filled to the brim with different ways to push the envelope. Intelligent, there's always something to be learned. Loyal, defending family and friends is always a must. Hot-tempered, she'll lash out at anyone when provoked. Rather sarcastic, there's usually a witty comeback at hand. Environmental, she has a love for nature. Grudge-holding, it's almost impossible to plead forgiveness and get it. Stubborn, she refuses to back down for what she believes, as she's someone who is passionate about her opinions. At first glance, Merana is nothing more than a general "shopoholic" mermaid, just another shallow water-dweller who bit the Starbucks Pumpkin Spice Latte-flavored dust, personified by her quick temper, sarcasm, and love of fashion. But observe closely at her reactions to your actions. Introduce a new topic, something that fascinates you, and she may surprise you with an intellectual comment. Bring the topic to art, and she wil gush on and on about anything and everything artistic. Make one wrong movement(not even noticing you did so), prepare for the worst. Sometimes, she might ignore you, usually she will immediately retaliate with a response of her own. And other times it's a delayed-action response. Your shower explodes that night. So how can Merana be summed up? You'll just have to decide for yourself. Merana is extremely creative, right off the bat. Some of her creativity came from her love of the sea, which inspired her to create fashion or paintings. The other part is just her ability to daydream about possibilities, not realities. Merana has synthesia, opening yet another gate for more ideas. Her imagination can result in her daydreaming or forgetting to take notes in class because of drawing things, but nevertheless, Merana is always brimming cauldron-full full of ideas that if someone decided to plan out and take into action, it would flourish into a beautiful building block of Arcadia. Her creativity may also simply come from the fact that her mind is able to fabricate and embellish everyday things she sees and turn it into a source of inspiration or something. She's able to color outside of the lines, think outside of the box, and imagine everything differently from what it truly is. Anything and everything is possible for her to tweak. It's possible that her brainstorming for all of her various fandoms has led to her imagining fantasy things in everyday life. Or maybe she has brain damage from being a fangirl like her creator Not only is her brain immensely creative, she is also quite intelligent, being able to maintain a well-above average grade while not paying attention in some classes. She has read ahead, and learned kinesthetically in order to be prepared for tests, as she is somehow unable to be preoccupied by studying. Merana's mind is able to think so that not only is it out of the box, per say, but probably out of the whole dam FedEx truck. MerMer's loved hobby of reading also contributes to this, intellectual topics being something that grasps her interests. Another thing to know about this is that MerMer is way ahead of the learning curve, and she's proud of that. Not only is Merana just naturally talented at the academics, she also wants to be smart. She has pretty much dedicated a lot of her life to find out more about the world. While the other kids were still preoccupied with learning their ABC's, she argued with her parents that she was too bored in the class and wanted to be homeschooled. Her moms argued back and made the desicion of no, because smart as she was, kindegarteners can't sign legal documents without forging signatures. Finally, in 6th grade, she compiled data and statistics, evidence of her own intellectual capability, and a rather long PowerPoint presentation, showed all of it to her parents, and won the case. Perhaps they just wanted the whining to stop. However, Merana has other qualities than just an imaginative and brilliant mind. Merana is also very loyal to her friends, family, and anyone who she thinks deserves it. Her loyalty is mostly developed through her childhood. Living in a family made of a siren, a death demon, and a combination of the two means that there will constantly be problems and misadventures. She will do anything for her parents, because from her childhood, she learned that the sea can be dangerous, and they all have to stick together. Of course, the entire family a hot temper, so when they get into a huge blame game/prank war/gladiator match, it would be best not to get in the way. Merana is loyal not only because of her childhood experiences, but because of her beliefs. Although she like to be self-capable and independent in "surviving" high school, she has more than once been helped out by her friends. Because of this, she believes that she should return the favor, therefore sticking up for anyone she thinks deserves it. A hot temper doesn't just mean the usual getting mad. Merana brings it to a whole new meaning, overreacting to the situation and lashing out disproportionately too. Her temper is just a fuse connected to the world's supply of grenades and atomic bombs. If one spark catches on, it will explode. And it's not very pretty either. Her IED plays into this, making her act in a completely disproportinate way to the actual event. As mentioned before, her parents are also short-tempered, but Merana makes her mothers seem meek as lambs. She's also not very aware of herself hurting other people at times. That's another reason why she's so dangerous when pissed off. Usually, her temper can end up with botched friendships and long-lasting grudges. However, Merana is a bit oblivious to this and doesn't care much. It's not very common for her to form a bond with someone unless she explodes at least once. Her temper flares with insults, and sometimes teeny-tiny problems to act dramatic over(this being with her sisters of course). Revenge is best served cold, but MerMer can find multiple ways to contradict that. Revenge is best served with mind slaves, revenge is best served with explosives, revenge is best served with turning the entire school against you and watching you crumble into nothingness little by little bwahaha, etc. Whenever Merana gets angry, the area around her takes on a dark blue aura. Her vision takes on a blue tint and all she thinks about is retaliating. All morals are thrown aside, her "Fight or Fight Harder" instinct kicks in, and she takes on the anger that will pretty much ruin your life. She is more than dangerous at this stage, both verbally and physically but usually physically. If you see this, you know that you are screwed and better start praying. Her temper also leads her to be a little insane. Not like those cartoon crossed eyes insane or anything. Insane as in her morals are destroyed, and she will go to any lengths to do what she wants. Nothing can or will stop in her way, because her mind is botched enough. lol I'm so dramatic She's willing to snap a crude remark for the satisfaction of her rage, no matter how it will affect her life later on. Usually, they could include an undertone of coldness under a layer of sugar-coated insults. Her sarcasm also comes handy in these situations. Honestly, whenever she retorts it's like a scene in one of those old TV shows or those cheesy soap operas where the audience laughs. She is fairly temperamental even when not angered, and has these sudden little mood swings you don't even see coming. Just the slightest little thing could tip her off, the littlest essence of eau de annoying could irritate her. She could go from postively okay to wallowing in self-pity in a matter of seconds. However, she will usually stay in a negative mood for some time rather than the fickle change in emotions she has when positive. Okay now her sarcasm is pretty hilarious. It's funny how her witty remarks are timed so that the situation seems just perfection. Literally, she has uttered some of the best comebacks you might ever hear. And then most of the time she gets all grumbly because she has the best comeback but like it's 5 hours too late. MerMer is also a persistent naturalist. If started on the topic she will rant on and on about anything related to the current events on nature. She insists on buying from farmer's markets and cooking her own food at times. She does protests and and helps with petitions with da beastie Rosabella, and gladly does all she can to spread the word on recycling. Merana is eager to help Mother Nature in anyway she can, and possibly fix her home. Possibly. Merana will do all that she can to make the world a greener and cleaner place. Of course, her love of nature also means her interest is captured by animals. Merana is also a little stubborn. More like, very stubborn. MerMer will not back down from her opinion on anything, and usually she has an opinion. She would usually refuse to change her views unless she is convinced of how it is inferior. Also, she holds an interest for arguing because 1. she's a master at it and 2. you get to be technical and show up the other person. A factor that comes into play of her stubborness is the fact that once Merana decides on something, it's liable to stay that way. She refuses to change, even when she knows she's on the losing side, and will rarely change her mind. She does tend to hold grudges, and usually long ones, mind you. It one of her fatal flaws, she can't bear to forgive and forget. No! Retaliate and Remember! She's irrational to how bad the original provoke has to be in order to be mad. Luckily, she'll spare a few certain people like her closest friends and her family though. However, e it an acccidental step on her toes or a spill-your-lunch-on-your-shirt shove, she probably won't forget it. This doesn't mean she'll turn the whole world against you, but it also doesn't mean you're free to go. It's quite hard to deal with revenge when it comes to MerMer. MerMer has rather high self-esteem, and isn't very self-conscious. Or other-conscious actually. She doesn't exactly care about popularity. And she's not very aware of other people unless they piss her off, really. In the sense that Merana daydreams a lot, she also ignores most of reality, which is why she isn't aware of others. And just because she isn't self-conscious doesn't mean she doesn't have insecurities. Though she jokes about loving her isolation, Merana's actually really needy of at least one person to confide in, to rant to and such. Losing her close relationships is one of Merana's worst fears. Just because she likes being by herself doesn't mean she likes being alone. Right. TMerana may come off as a chatterbox, mostly because she has so much to talk about. However, she will stay quiet until she actually has a chance to talk, then it might be hard for her to stop. She is generally polite but distant to everyone(although not chatting as she would with friends), until you do something and trigger an explosion. See above. MerMer can also be found passing notes in class, usually about something to snicker at, or an interesting bit she learned, or even possibly "Got any chocolate chips? I brought a pancake to class with me :3". That last one might pop up when you least expect it. Everything being said, MerMer is a rather, morally ambiguous character. She's intelligent and creative but temperamental, she loves the arts and her friends, but also the dark and the twisted. Loyal, but stubborn, a dreamer but also a grudge-holder. Spite, no respect at all for others, and a unique but difficult mindset balanced with the smallest sliver of somewhat good intention. Merana wants to help the world but she's not above destroying it either. Appearance Now Merana is somewhat attractive but that could be the result of her positive lookout on her features(placebo effect?) or the fact that she has rusalka blood in her(universal beauty cough cough). On her opinion of herself, our mermaid will probably just say, "I'm fabulous!"(Again, positive). She believes that everyone is beautiful, just not in the same way. Also, views on beauty are changing so she has hope. Merana thinks looks are important enough but not overly so. Merana's figure is thicker than the average female body. She is on the curvier, well-fed side and her body type could be described as a cross between the round body type and slightly the hourglass shape. She reaches a height of 5'6", and is around 135-140 lb. Her BMI is around 22.55, puting her in the normal zone, but she's on the heavier side. MerMer has somewhat low metabolism. She's described as chubby yeah, with thick thighs, a round stomach, and squish everywhere. Adding more to her physical build, MerMer has broad shoulders, good for swimming and volleyball. She is slightly muscular, but you can't really tell. Merana also has kinda long legs, which are equipped with a lot of speed and stamina due to running. Her arms are toned and tanned darker than the rest of her body. She has long, nimble fingers that she never paints, unless it's unintentionally covering them in paint while working on an art project. Now there is something Merana has trouble with. Boobs. The Armageddon of all life. Because of her thicker build, she's granted with D's. Whether this is a good thing or not remains to be answered. Currently Merana has two conflicting opinions on this. One, they're not needed, annoying, and slows her down. She would like to get rid of them. But on the other hand she's too lazy to act on this, and so this dilemma remains. Her pigmentation would be described as a golden medium tan. It has a healthy glow to it, from all that swimming around, and the icy waters during wintertime serves as a sort of an ice bath that helps nourish her. Her skin was a bit light before due to the fact that half of her life was spent underwater, even though she did get to come up onto land frequently. It's still darker now. Her skin is also always containing some sort of rosiness. This could be from the fact that she's always a bit frustrated or overly excited about something. Or from the fact that physical activity will result in her being pretty rosy. She doesn't blush often(unless I make her do for da crackshipz), though, and when she does it fades pretty quickly. Her undertone is a mixture of all warm, cool, and olive. Merana's birth was rather weird, so the reason she got her undertone was also weird. The blood that she was born from(literally) was from her Italian mother, which gave her the olive part of the undertone. She recieved the warmer undertone from he Chinese mother, because she was the one that technically made the blood flow. Also, it was her water. Finally, the cooler aspect of her undertone was due to her species. Combine her two moms and you get a half-mermaid/rusalka and a half-rusalka death/spirit. All of them have to do with water, and that immediately gives her a bit of a cooler undertone. Merana does have a little keratosis pilaris, a condition that causes harmless little bumps to grow here and there on her body. They are barely noticeable because of their similar color to her skin tone. She has a habit of rubbing them and scratching them sub-consciously. They don't itch or anything, just a habit for her. Her face is rather round and kind of chubby and it has the appearance of still retaining baby fat. When she smiles they only get rounder. It also gives the appearance of her being pretty young, and she is. I mean, at heart she's honestly a child. Her nose is on the broader side, and well, it's a nose. Her lips are perfectly shaped and they are just slightly darker than most people's would be. Merana's eyebrows are just... regular eyebrows. A bit all over the place though. no Iggy brows lol Above her nose are her eyes, and they are quite extraordinary. The green of her eyes are are unidentifiable, as they appear to contain every shade of green known in the natural world. They are ever-changing ever-shifting green, never staying an exact color. From a harsh, deep emerald to a soft, leafy shade, to vibrant jade and dark muted forest tones. Almost mesmerizing, endlessly beautiful, immeasurably deep, and gorgeously hypnotic. For an unknown reason, they seem to almost glow, making her eyes seem even more inhuman. They are rounder than most eyes, but the ends still taper just so that they could be classified as almond-shaped.. They are surrounded by rather long butterfly eyelashes that naturally curve upward though she doesn't use an eyelash curler on them. Once, when she was trying out mascara(waterproof but of course) she found out that it didn't make a difference so she abandoned the use of makeup due to laziness. MerMer has gorgeous blue hair, the color of a paradise's ocean. It would be described as a bright turquoise with hints of teal. The darker parts are almost jewel-toned. It is quite easy to manage, and Merana has a huge fondness for the color of it. It is completely natural, because crew you mermaid genes are cool, but the fantasy colors make it seem as if she had dyed her hair. Brash black streaks can be found in MerMer's hair. It's just natural so there really is no explanation for it. But now it makes her hair look cool B) The specific pattern of the coloring are: one large streak on the front of the shaggy side-swept bangs, a choppy steak on the left side of her hair, that begins at the parting of her hair and ends at an angle at the bottom of her hair, close to the front, and smaller streaks peppered throughout the back. Her current style is a bob with shaggy, windswept bangs parted to her right. As in, her perspective right. Around the back of her head, slightly shaggy hair is layered on top of each other. Near the front of her head, where the bangs are parted to her right, there is an Austrian ahoge sticking up. Her hair is straight as a pin unlike her sexuality, and pretty easy to manage. Although if her hair reflected her personality then it would be all over the place. In addition to it being straight, her hair also has an incredible consistency to it. It feels like running your hands through silk. She loves soft hair. Merana's hair is rather fine although it is perfectly healthy. Since she spends much of her time in the water, and forgets to buy anti-chlorine shampoo, her hair should be ruined. Getting in and out of saltwater would be torture on a human's hair but MerMer really doesn't get damaged from it because magic! siren genes and all. Merana also has fins in her humanoid form. They are spiky and translucent black, growing on her forearms and calves. They do droop a little, however. These fins are hydrodynamic and allow her to glide easily in water. Oh and they look badass. B) When in siren form, Merana's legs blend into a long tail, the scales catching the light and flashing silver. Most of the scales seem silvery-black, but some spots are dappled with faint traces of emerald. The fins start out as translucent silvery-green and end majestically in translucent silvery-black. Her skin takes on a slightly silveery-green tint, black darkening her remaining limbs, and her teeth take on a shark-like aspect. MerMer's eyes glow more luminously, and her movements are smoother. Silver green scales can be found here and there, around her arms and neck. She is able to do as she does on land in the water. Except, y'know. Walk. And everything associated with walking. All in all, Merana is rather pretty although not in the usual standards, as her outlandish looks need some getting used to. She herself has a positive outlook on her appearance, and will defend that everyone holds beauty. Interests One-word placeholders down here Merana dabbles(hehe) in a lot of hobbies, whatever catches her interest, she must try it out. She plays a few sports, reads a lot, watches TV shows and anime, cooks a lot, and plays two instruments. The Arts The most prominent interest, and the most easily noticed one as well is art. She is particularly fond of watercolor. Art is just one way of expressing her creativity. She especially likes painting nature scenes, each one containing at least a body of water, be it the sea or a puddle. If you take a peek inside her sketchbook, you shall see billions of doodles, small and big, whether they are 2-D cartoon characters or shaded sketches or anime stuff. Many of her fashion designs are inspired by her doodles. She's somewhat fond of 3D art too. However, something that she has disdain for(and can never get the hang of) is realistic art. Bleh. "There is no point in drawing something so... mundane." This low-key hatred is probably because real life is too hard for her and boo hoo drama queen doesn't like reality anymore. Writing Designing. Music The piano! And the saxophone! Merana also has an affinity for culinary arts. Sports Swimming! flipturns ch'all Volleyball. Badminton. Fandom Life Fandoms include EAH, Hetalia, White Collar, Heaven's Lost Property, Supernatural, PJO, Yandere Simulator, Miraculous Ladybug, Anime. Shipping. Reading. A few select games. Miscellaneous TBA Guilty Pleasures TBA HEADBANGING TO HETALIA SONGS HECK YEAH Looking cool stale memes Abilities being a fish kid pretty much it ok TBA Everyday Life So many placeholders.. Behavior So our siren's personality, at the very least, is... rather difficult. Her irrational way of thinking, arguing, and dealing with things, not to mention the fact that she's easy to get riled up makes her seem like someone who probably wouldn't make a good friend. And you've probably noticed Merana's tendencies to be stubborn and opinionated, her somewhat dark humor that can also be absolutely random at times, and the fact that she just doesn't know to how deal with other people. But how would she behave amongst friends or strangers or by herself? Well, this section here will explain how she behaves. To any stranger, Merana has a variety of impressions upon them, all depending on a couple of factors. Her mood, the circumstance in which they are meeting, the stranger's impression, and whether or not MerMer acts like an idiot. First impressions are always contributed to by her mood. This collides horribly with her hot-headedness. Which means if you want to make an impression, you'd have to be there at the exact right time to meet her. If she's in a good mood, she will have a pleasant demeanor, but be slightly more daydreamy and cut off from reality than normal. If angry, well, she would refuse point-blank to interact with people, silently fuming and ranting in her mind. If one would to talk to Merana, ignoring all the warning signs, they would be propelled backward with a stream of lowkey hate, vicious sarcasm, and perhaps anything else that had been bothering her. Merana usually doesn't talk unless you talk first. She definitely likes to keep to herself. However, if you do try to make conversation whilst she is not in a negative mood, that notion may disappear quickly. After initiating a conversation, if the subject interests her, she might talk for some time. Once she starts talking however, it's hard for Merana to stop. You're either contributing to the conversation here or sitting awkwardly as she rambles. Other than talk a lot about a subject that engages her, Merana would be polite enough, but terribly distant. If you're talking to her about something that she doesn't exactly find interesting, she'll try to look as if she's actually paying attention. Of course, you can tell she's obviously uncomfortable, because she fidgets and keeps on looking for an exit. She's not that good at hiding her discomfort, so usually these situations end with both Merana and the stranger feeling awkward. She's pretty absent-minded, and tends to daydream and forget about reality. This is pretty much another tactic to avoid talking, although sometimes Merana doesn't do it on purpose, but rather because it comes naturally to her that way. After Merana decides that she likes you, and a couple more meetings, she'll probably warm up to you. However, this probably means you won't know her very well, as she tends to form her closest relationships with people she automatically clicks with. By now, she definitely not as distant and makes a lot more jokes and references in your company. You'd be considered an aquaintance. She's a little more sarcastic and has a smaller chance of taking out her anger on you at this point. However, beware of her talking your ear off. Since she actually knows you now, she's more liable to start the conversation at this point. Small hugs and pastries might be distributed out of her due to her knowing you, so get ready. Now you two will need a big interaction to move on into the friend stage. Perhaps you get paired up for a class project or for a gym unit. As you bond with her even more, she becomes more comfortable around you. However, MerMer will act more like herself around you now. Which means she'll rant a lot, share some of her completely impractical crazy ideas with you, tackle you in bear hugs, and just be all-around jokey. That's the friend stage, and usually you will not get farther than that. Most people won't even get past the acquaintance stage, as Merana is obviously a difficult person to get along with. But, there'e also just a tiny chance you might bond with her even more. Here and there, you'll do stuff together, and you really just need the right personality for Merana to like you enough that you'll become one of her closest friends. Now for best friends, treatment is rather... unusual. It is similar to the the way Merana'll act around you if you were a friend. But then again, she'll give a lot less concern about how you think of her, not that there was any to begin with. She'll give you full best friend package deal: giant bear hugs, extra food, lots of chatter about your interests, biting jokes at any given moment, and basically random fun. But see, because Merana is so comfortable around you, she expects you to shrug off the banters and sarcastic remarks she now throws at you, because they're all in good nature. Someone she doesn't know will get mad, and MerMer's expectations for a reaction is different. She wants to argue, she wants to throw Shakespearean insults that she doesn't mean and banter jokingly back and forth and get creative with her word use and collapse giggling at how absolutely silly they are. Merana doesn't get that people will get mad because arguing(however good-natured it might be) is not a regular hobby. And because of that, she'll need someone who knows what she means. She needs someone to ask her exactly what she wants, and keep in mind that as weird as she is, she honestly doesn't mean harm. And perhaps someone to teach her how to be more tolerable around people that don't understand her ways too. Funnily enough, you can tell Merana's mood with the amount of force she uses in anything she does. For example, when she's happy, she'll absolutely bounce with energy. She'll crash into the "push" doors, slam her hardcover books as loud as possible onto a table, and do pretty much anything using too much force needed. Whenever Merana feels happy, brace yourself for impact because she just can't help herself. She won't hesitate of course, to stop being so forceful(at least around you), if you're uncomfortable with such things. Classic Schedule Merana has compulsory classes like every other student. These classes are Science and Sorcery, Hexonomics, Chemythstry, and Geografairy. She has these classes once a week. The six other classes chosen for her specially are Princessology(being the princess of the lake), Environmental Magic(for all her nature skills), Muse-ic(as sirens do), Grimmnastics(to hone all her fish skills), Magicology(because how else will she become a death spirit?), Daily Schedule ?:?? AM- Merana wakes up by herself and decides to take this time to sleep lightly and wait for her alarm. Items MerMer always has a stash of items that are essential to life for her. She considers these things precious and valuable, and you will know why once you see what they are. Most consist of things contributing to her daydreaming and art abilities, and some for her culinary skills, and even a few heirlooms. It's a good thing she has a great place to store them in. The first and foremost things are what's inside her enchanted backpack. The backpack is pretty much this one , and Merana carries it around all the time. This MCR backpack is also bottomless and weightless, carrying whatever Merana needs. In her opinion, at least. And of course, random, non-essential items appear now and then. These items range from larger things like fascinators and an art kit to minuscule things like a candy bar. Small charms and stuffed animals are attached to the zipper, including a flying mint bunny one , a gilbird one, and random Hetalia character ones . She switches them on a daily basis though. Her sketchbook is one of the things that MerMer keeps in the bag. Of course Merana has a billion more and they're all shoved into drawers in her designing station but this is her current sketchbook. It's black with the words "SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU" written in turquoise glitter pen on it. Obviously, she sketches in her sketchbook. However, she also jots down ideas or inspiration in there, creating a physical Mind Palace for all her thoughts. One that is built from mindless doodles, quick sketches, and atrocious handwriting. Now the next thing she shoved into this easy access bag is her emergency sewing kit. It might seem strange to bring something like that, but Merana like to have her needles on hand for any tailoring emergencies that may come up. It's a teal tackle box that opens with a silver clasp. It carries the thread she needs, in black, white, silver, gold, turquoise, and cobalt. The other compartments hold any random buttons, snaps, or safety pins that she may need. Many of her "special" decorative things are also in this tackle box. Needles and pins on a turquoise donut-shaped pin cushion, a mini black stapler, small precise scissors, and a tape measure are held here too. All of these help with whenever she has a fashion emergency. Dorm Room TBA Bedroom TBA Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The full story is here: RUSALKA! But basically, this hot Rusalka chick falls in love with this prince guy. Her dad is all like "no no you shouldn't" but nope she doesn't listen to dad. Poor dad ;n;. She gets a potion from the witch but she can't talk. Plus, if the prince betrays her, they'll both get sent to hell. Sounds fun, right? Prince guy likes the mermaid chick but he's also infidel. Likes this foreign princess. Foreign princess gets all jelly and curses the couple. Prince guy leaves Rusalka, and poor Rusalka goes back to the lake. The princess wins the prince's affection and now scorns it. Rusalka asks the witch for a solution to all her woes(lol so drama many sad) and is told if she kills the prince guy, she will be saved. But nope, she rejects it, though it's a perfectly good offer. She becomes a bludička, basically a spirit of death. The nearest translation is a will o'the wisp, only her kiss means death and damnation, which makes her a much cooler will o'the wisp. The prince finds Rusalka since he's heartbroken by the foreign princess(REVENGE! >:3). And they kiss even though he knows her kiss means death and stuff. Yeah that's about it. THE END, G'NIGHT KIDS. How Does Merana Fit Into it? TBA Parallels TBA Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Backstory TBA Relationships EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE REDONE IN A BETTER FORMAT SOON Family Merana has two moms that will be expanded on later. Alessandra Rossi-TBA Lily Light ()- TBA Best Friends Desi - Desi is Merana's absolute best friend, and someone who she could always trust, despite Desi in general. Who knew a mermaid and a demon could be besties? With Desi's fiery spirit, and MerMer's explosive temper, it's impossible to have everything be normal for more than a week. Their relationship is one that trades sarcastic comments, lots and lots of memes, good food, cuddles and bear hugs, and lots of misadventures. When hanging out with these two, be mindful that they are both rather impulsive, and will jump into messes that they cannot easily get out of. Of course, they both share these experiences, turning each other into their life-or-death adventure partners. Both the demon and the mermaid bond through exhilarating rushes of energy, so prepare for thrilling roller coasters, bantering back and forth while eating cake, drinking eggnog from a coconut shell at 3 AM, jumping onto a bakery's awning, and much much more. ((I shamelessly ship these two together, and they're a lot more traditionally romantic and couple-y than the other ships, still not the epitome of a normal relationship though ;). Of Muffins and Mermaids is a truly beautiful crackship, filled with the utmost unique(still rather terrible) fanfics that are better than my actual ship fanfics. And then again, they are sad. Desi needs someone to keep her stable with loving care, and MerMer needs someone to remind her that she can survive.)) Cop- Cop is pretty much the most rational and in a way, least eccentric one of the trio. Cop's naivete is something that surprises Merana, and xir inventions are a whole different world. They explore romance in the simple, quiet way, comfortable silence and just being with each other. Their relationship trades dangerous inventions, snuggles, absentminded love, and ironic jokes in which one of them do not get(guess who?). In a way, Cop is truly a mother bear for Merana. ((Also, these two can be shipped together with Merana being the irrational mermaid in the traditionally male role and Cop as the clueless but still logical doll in the female role.)) Dami - Two dorks that like to hang. Friends Rosabella Beauty- TBA Quinn Schauer- REDOING Lace Carroll - Fashion fanatics amirite? Urtica Swan- A friendship built on the grounds of overeating. How wonderful. Acquaintances Calli Latrans- Merana doesn't know the coyote girl that well. Calli loves poking at Merana's hot coals of anger. Surprisingly enough, MerMer doesn't snap often here. Okay maybe it has to do with Quinny Pig and MerMer not wanting to lose a friend *coughcough notreally* and the fact that she finds Calli's insults a lot more amusing than the usual bunch of sniveling mortal insults they stink by the way. So she puts up with it. Anaitis Neeru- Ana and Merana aren't really friends or enemies. MerMer sometimes helps the fellow mermaid out with her lying problem but that's pretty much it. Enemies She needs a bunch. Pets Most of these pets are hypothetical pets, and probably won't last too long. Mererid- During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical ship figurehead with transforming powers she named Mererid, because of the pearls in her eyes. Mererid is a magical creature because she is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Edelweiss- She has adopted a fluffy little husky/wolf breed from the animal shelter. A gentle, cuddly-snuggly puppy that's adorable, Edelweiss is a sweet pet that can read emotions surprsingly well. Castiel- One of the "cursed" dragons in Dragon Games. They are a genderless dragon, with bizarre features, both of which are the result of being cursed. Their extra features include: huge disporportionate feathered wings, finned horns, and more. She has also been known to be very friendly to many animals, most of which have to do with water. Romance The siren, the sinner, and the soulless~ Oufits Merana's sense of style could be described as aesthetically cool and artistic, but with an air of sophisticated chic. All of them are comfortable enough so that she has mobility, but stylish so that she is satisfied. Also none of them are all that conventional, because MerMer finds new ways to use any clothing. Her main goal when dressing is comfort, but looking cool tags along at a close second. Merana's sense of style is absolutely offensive to fashion itself. As as they love fashion so much, you would think that they actually had a decent sense of it. Their color scheme mostly revolves around blues of all shades, though usually turquoise, cobalt and teal. They also uses black and white frequently. Greens can appear in small quantites. MerMer can wear both gold and silver, due to her mixed undertone. If not wearing blue, green, black or white, they like bright orange and dark reds. Many things you'll see often in their wardrobe are: black pearls, turquoise stones, and inside jokes. Staples of her wardrobe include band tees, tunics, leggings, fedoras, all three types of converse, hoodies, studded boots, and fitted blazers/leather jackets. Themes TBA It's like impossible to find songs for her I Don't Care (Fall Out Boy)- TBA TBA Girls (Marina and the Diamonds)- TBA TBA Trivia * MeMer's official orientation is somewhere along the lines of asexual demiromantic(?)... yeah she's still kinda confused though. ** also she likes the girls ** Merana identifies as a demigirl, though she is comfortable with the pronouns "she/her" and "they/them". In any case, she prefers them equally. * Her birthday is June 25th, so she is a Cancer. Her birthstone is a pearl/moonstone, and her birth flower is a waterlily/rose. * Her personality type is ENTJ-A, The "Commander". ** Actually, Merana is an ambivert. * Merana has Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED), the DSM-IV diagnosis. She also has synesthesia, although it is unknown what type it is. * She is somewhat sensitive about seemingly meaningless things, but no one really gets why Merana gets upset over such petty things. Turns out frustration builds up little by little. * Merana's favorite food would probably be any dessert. MerMer has a sweet tooth! Like, really sweet. * MerMer has unnaturally sharp eyesight, 20/10 which just means she can see something sharply from 20 feet, whereas a normal person (20/20 vision) could only see it from 10 feet. This comes in a lot of handy, like for detailing her designs. * She's somewhat of a picky eater. MerMer dislikes most meats and bitter foods too. She also dislikes badly prepared food, and fast food, to an extent. * SHE WILL SHIP THE EAH EQUIVALENT OF EDELWEISS AS MUCH AS SHE CAN. SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX. * She has an odd habit of daydreaming when in public spaces, mostly because she gets bored pretty easily. And when thinking about anything that tends to make her laugh, Merana might suddenly silently writhe trying not to make a sound. *A habit she picked up is cursing in other languages. *Additionally, she knows bits and pieces of different languages. Can't pronounce it correctly for life though. *Merana plays two instruments, the piano and the alto saxophone. She's better at the former than the latter. *Always "accidentally" eavesdrops on people. Somehow. Honestly it happens because she doesn't intend to listen in on them, but can still catch what they're saying. *If Merana were to embody one of the Seven Deadly Sins, it would most likely be Wrath. A runner-up would be Pride, and then probably Greed/Gluttony. Quotes Notes *Merana is based on the creator. We are literally the same XD For the most part anyway. There are some major differences. *Her name means "woman of the waters", which pretty much fits into her mermaid life and all. *Her name is Italian, due to the fact that she was born from sea-foam. The goddess, Aphrodite or Venus was also born from sea foam, and had Roman/Italian roots. Plus she's part Italian too! *She'll have all of the outfits for all of the doll lines except for the horrible budget ones because it doesn't make sense. hopefully Relevant Links Her diary is here Her mirror blog is here They're both being renovated at the moment though... Gallery If anyone wants to draw her, feel free to! Just remember her appearance please ^^; Art MerMerBasic1Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 1 MerMerBasic2Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 2 MerMerbyJK.jpg|First Basic, done by meh! Image.jpg|MerMer as a superhero! MeranaLittleSugarCoatedFanart.jpg|Big thanks to Lilygem, who made MerMer's Sugar-Coated! MeranaLittleFanArt.png|A really cool fanart by the awesome Rudino! Merana Little Fanart.jpg|Ohmygod, Gummi did such a great job on this! Thank you! :3 Merana fanart.png|Sheepy did this amazing art of MerMer! Thank you :3 BelsArtOfMerana.jpeg|BIG thanks to Bel for doing some awesome art of MerMer! Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg|MerMer's Getting Fairest by Jade! MeranaRedraw.jpeg|Awww, TRocks did such a cute job on chibi MerMer! MerMerinAnime.jpeg|Too adorable!! Marry me please Mermerlegacy.png|LD by Mina! THANK YOU! MeranaLittleMirrorBeachByKatechi.png|By Katechi, commissioned by Bessie|link=http://katechi.deviantart.com/ MeranaLittleLegacyDayFArt.png|MerMer's Legacy Day, done by Rudino! Mer is Mad.jpg|angry by Patches Meeeeeeeeer.png|zena thank you omg Not Really Art MerMer Hair.JPG|Pencil sketch of her hairstyle MerMer Hair Digital.png|Colored, and in digital form MerMerEyeShape.jpeg|The shape of her eyes Aesthetics Gallery Keep Calm It's Plausible Deniability.jpg Like A Bosstria.jpg Cancer Zodiac Aesthetic.jpg NYC Lightning Strike-.jpg MerMer Aesthetic 1.png|aesthetic board by yours truly~ Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:Operas Category:Rusalka Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Mermaids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Princesses Category:Asexual Category:Demipanromantic Category:LGBTA+ Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress Category:Characters of the Month